ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumiya Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman The fourth born and older twin brother of Remi. A 20 year old Japanese teacher skilled in karate. He has a wide range knowledge of various languages, even alien ones. Despite this, he tends to be childish and reckless. He and Remi were only 1 year old during the attack on Sidon, therefore they continuously suffer for not remembering their parent's faces. Super Sentai World Later, Fumiya, alongside his team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Fumiya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveBlack powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Fumiya received his key alongside his twin sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Fumiya, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack: to be added FiveBlack - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 3 }} Ranger Key The is Fumiya Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as FiveBlack. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Fumiya received his key and became FiveBlack once more. Imitations Grachisian Ginga Black of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveBlack when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Fumiya Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As FiveBlack, his suit actor was . Notes * While the character of Fumiya is the youngest of the Hoshikawa siblings, his actor Ryouhei Kobayashi is actually the second oldest in the main Fiveman cast, being five years older than Keiko Hayase who played his on-screen twin sister Remi (Five Yellow). * The head kanji in the name "Fumiya" can be translated into "sentence". * The symbol on Five Black's helmet is the kanji 語 (go or language), which symbolizes Fumiya's occupation as a Japanese language teacher and his expertise in extraterrestrial communication. * Although, Five Black is the youngest of the Hoshikawa siblings, he "outranks" both of his sisters by having two white stripes on his visor, as well as two ridges on the "V"-shaped metal plate on his chest. Fumiya is also the third-billed character in the opening credits. * Fumiya is currently the only Black ranger in an all-sibling sentai series. External links *FiveBlack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveBlack at the Dice-O Wiki